Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter: The War Within the Camps
by Inkpotandfeather
Summary: While the Heros of Olympus were going on their adventure to close the Doors of Death; what was happening at Camp Half Blood?... T just to be safe; no gory details or language.
1. Disclaimer and Summary

Hi! To start with I do not own The Heros of Olympus, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, etc., etc..I am not Rick Riordan, I am simply doing a fan fiction on camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter. Okay! Now for the story plot- WHile the Heros of Olympus were on their quest to find the Doors of Death, what was going on at Camp Half Blood?...(~Dramatic Music~) (This story is also published on Wattpad. My username there is blackroseofbubbles.)


	2. The Fun in Being Reyna

At times like these, Reyna wanted to strangle Octavian, he had been working the Legion into a frenzy. Reyna could only watch helplessly as the Legion became eager for blood, blood, and more blood. If she tried to stop it, the Legion would accuse her of being Greek friendly, and may make Octavian a praetor. And that couldn't happen; even though many Greek lives would be lost the legion may eventually settle down. May eventually. The thing that Reyna was nervous about was that Octavian may be raised on a shield in battle. Now _that_ would be bad.

Not that she was nervous about the battle that was to come. The Greeks didn't stand a chance. Please. They had conquered them before and they would conquer them again. Now about those battles plans... "Reyna!" A short, messenger interrupted her thinking. "What?" she snapped focusing him with a hard glare that she was famous for. "We've found the Greek camp location!" A ghost of a smile flickered across Reyna's lips. She had of course, known the Greek location and had kept it to herself. Maybe it was a final thanks to Percy; he had after all saved her camp so she would save his, or at least delay the destruction of it.

She cursed herself, wishing she hadn't thought of Percy. Remembering Percy made doubt enter her mind, making her wonder if she should really attack the Greek Camp. Reyna could give the legion excuses to make them back down for a week or so. But then she remembered Piper; how that Jason had had been cozying up to some Greek while Reyna was over the edge with worry. The Greeks were only trouble.

She realized that the boy was still standing there "What?" she asked more tiredly. The boy sort if hopped from foot to foot. "Well?" Reyna snapped (Because that was one thing that got her subjects in action) "Can I have a jellybean?"he muttered. "What?- Speak louder." Reyna commanded. "Can I have a jellybean?" He asked sort of quiet like he realized he should have kept is mouth shut. "Let me think; n-"

"Reyna; let the good soldier have a jellybean or two. He has provided valuable information for us; the sooner we can go back to New Rome. Of course Matthew- you may." Reyna watched in disbelief as 'Matthew' went forward, got a handful of jellybeans (She knew she shouldn't have taken the jar with her) and hopped out of the room making smacking sounds. "Octavian." "Yes Rey." he replied smoothly; liked he had practiced what he was going to say. "First of all, It's Reyna or Praetor Reyna to you. Second of all, who's the praetor here?" She asked, her voice steely. Octavian smiled "You're the praetor. Praetor Reyna; I am just helping you. It would be a shame if you lose all your support." Reyna's eyes narrowed "Go polish the armor we have in Tent Ten." She commanded. Octavian looked shocked, which deep down, pleased Reyna a tiny bit. "We will attack the Greeks tomorrow so go polish the amor." Reyna commanded again.

Octavian swallowed "But that armor is from the Fifth-" Reyna shot to her feet. "Do as I say- go!" Without a word Octavian looked stiffly but slyly at her and left the head tent. Reyna sighed and called a meeting with everyone except Octavian. This was going to be a long day; the fun of being her.


	3. Coke and Strawberries

**(Me no own- you no sue)**

Katie was having a terrible day. It all started with a certain Stoll thought it would be funny if he replaced the water supply with coke. So that was why Katie woke up to the sprinkler spraying out Coke onto her strawberries; strawberries die when they are watered with coke. Therefore, that is why the whole camp awoke to a cry of "Travis Stoll!- You are DEAD! You're going to wish Zeus zapped you with his Master Bolt by the time I'm finished with you! Do you hear me? You are DEAD!" Just a normal day at Camp Half Blood.

Katie decided to clear her head and went for a walk in the forest. She steered clear of Zeus's Fist and went over to a pine tree. To others, it might have looked unimportant but Katie knew better. She briefly tapped it, but when she got no response she sat down on a big rock. Her friend was usually quicker in meeting her, and that fact made Katie get a gut feeling, that was very, very bad. "She'll be here in three minutes." Katie mumbled to herself, almost reassuringly. She didn't want to think of all those monsters that were picking up her scent. Sure enough, a few minutes later a nymph tapped her on her shoulder. "Hi Pine." Katie greeted glumly without bothering to turn around.

"Hey Katie; I, umm, heard you scream. Well, the whole Camp did. What did he do this time?" Katie growled "He watered the strawberry plants with _coke_!" Katie said, pronouncing each word carefully, turning around to see Pine. Pine bit her lip, and Katie was pretty sure she was thinking how this had been one of Travis's nastier jokes; as the Demeter Cabin had been practically all their free time working in the fields tending to the plants only to start over again. "So what are you doing out here?" Pine asked, trying to steer the conversation away from a certain Stoll. "Clearing my head- guess who will have to explain things to the Demeter Cabin? Me." She sighed.

Pine's eyes darted around which made Katie's gut feeling increase. She slowly went in front of Katie, like she didn't want to tell her anything. Kneeling down, she lowered her voice. "Listen Katie, I saw a strange half blood coming through here, he didn't look like he was from camp. I know all this stuff with the Romans... and I happen to have a friend who is a wind nymph. Anyways, he had his bow strung, and his quiver wasn't properly on so I sent a wind nymph to get one of the arrows. She got one, the boy didn't even notice." Pine said her eyes wide with worry. "Any Greek would notice if an arrow got stolen by a not-so-stealthy wind nymph, but don't you dare tell her I- Never mind, the point is she got an arrow, and it doesn't look Greek."

Katie's eyes widened and she got what Pine was hinting at. "Do you have it? Can I see it?" She asked, she desperately hoped Pine was wrong. Pine nodded at disappeared with a tiny puff of green smoke, while Katie sat there, waiting.

A few minutes later Pine came back with an arrow. Katie took it quickly, Pine and her friend had to be wrong, it couldn't be...

"No..." Katie breathed. "See you later!" Except it came out garbled because she was already racing away, so it sounded like 'E who mater!'

* * *

Katie ran faster than she ever had in her entire life, this arrow could mean the difference between life and death. As she neared the Big house she checked the design one more time. After Camp Half Blood had found out about Hera's exchange program they had especially studied up on different designs that a certain camp might use. The design was Roman.


	4. Proper Sleep Etiquette

Reyna woke up nearly falling out of bed. She had gone to bed about an hour or so after midnight after another argument with Octavian; (Would he ever stop?) and had been looking forward to some sleep, they were going to attack at dawn. She got _four_ miserable, tiny hours of sleep when someone yelled in the distance-"Travis Stoll!- You are DEAD! You're going to wish Zeus zapped you with his Master Bolt by the time I'm finished with you! Do you hear me? You are DEAD!" They had been camped in a little valley on the other side of the highway and now Reyna had found out the joy of listening to the Greek Camp hurl death threats at one another.

There was a chance that the screams came from her legionaries, but she was pretty sure the screams came from the Greeks. Any good Roman soldier knew not to wake a certain sleeping Praetor. (Unless they wanted to see metal greyhounds as their last image) As Reyna went out of her tent, she realized that most of the camp had been up or awakened by the screams. As she walked by a few people from the first cohort she heard someone say 'undisciplined' under their breath. Reyna stiffened and she felt her blood freeze, they couldn't be talking about her... Could they? Surely Octavian... But then the person said next to them "I know, I can't wait until we conquer them again. Then we can get some decent sleep." Reyna practically hugged the person who said that with relief, but then reprimanded herself. That was hardly Praetor behavior.

She saw Dakota chugging on some Kool Aide and called him over. After some convincing (and bribery) she sent him to scout in the woods. Better be alert than be attacked, in her opinion. She gave him a bow and some arrows, so he could injure any Greeks that would in the woods while doing it from far away, and not in close. Therefore, the Greeks would probably think it was a manticore or some other blood thirsty monster. (That started with an 'O' and ended in a 'N.' After she had given him the bow and he had set off (Reyna resolved never to give him a bow again, he couldn't even out the quiver on without help.) Reyna reviewed the battle plan again. Half of the legion would attack the camp from the main entrance. When the Greeks were tired and their numbers few, Romans would come through the woods and finish them off. It was a simple plan, but a plan worthy of Minerva herself. (Well, that was what everyone said but Reyna was pretty sure they didn't want to tell Reyna that it was a bad plan and feel a dagger.)

Since Reyna decided not to go back to sleep she started to give orders. (Which she was very good at; practice makes perfect.) Octavian went and polished the armor again (He almost murdered her ears with his complaints), Bobby got the chariot ready for the top archers, a few veterans went over the battle plan one more time with some of the Centurions, etc. As Reyna got Skippy ready, she wondered if this was the right choice, but then she pushed it aside. It was for Rome, besides the Greeks had ruined her city.

But Reyna couldn't ignore that deep, deep, deep down; she wanted revenge.

**I know it's short but hopefully it's good! Constructive criticism is always welcome!**


	5. Bigger Means Better

**Look at the House of Hades Cover! Also, this is set sometime after the Mark of Athena, a few weeks or so.**

Some people disliked clowns, or pirates, or people who came and destroy spas. Reyna disliked all of that; yet nothing topped her list of "Things Reyna Strongly Dislikes"; than Octavian starting to talk. They were suppose to have a short senate meeting before the attack but Octavian turned it into a hour meeting while accusing Reyna's plans. "They'll catch on!" He practically shouted in Reyna's ear.

"I thought you said that they weren't smart." Said one of the new 4th Cohort centurions. _May Bellona bless you._ Reyna thought silently, trying to hide her upturned mouth.

Octavian's head whipped around to the sound of the noise but the centurion had ducked behind his friend. As laughs went through the crowd, Octavian's face quickly changed colors; he huffed when he realized he couldn't find the source of the comment and continued his speech. "They must be smarter than this! My plan is that we send our best legionaries and take the guards prisoner; we can torture them to gain information. Then, later we'll send about a hundred legionaries in to attack the Greek camp. They will work their way around the Greek's force; and then our other hundred legionaries will come in. The first hundred legionaries in the chaos of the new legionaries will work their way around to the back and to the sides of the Greek's formation. Then, the legionaries who just came in will make Wedge Formation and finish them off. It's foolproof."

He ended with a side glance at Reyna. If you asked her, she would have said that he used 'legionaries' way to much. Everyone else, however, was nodding; like Octavian's plan would work one-hundred percent.

"Bigger doesn't always mean better. A smaller plan can get them done faster." Dakota pointed out. He had taken the time to take a break from his Kool Aide which he had been drinking non-stop ever since his assignment. (He claimed he was scarred for life because of 'mysterious noises' Reyna just thought it was just an excuse to drink Kool Aide.)

Octavian went on like he hadn't heard him "All in favor of my plan?" Reyna looked desperately around the campfire. (They were having a Senate meeting around the campfire-Problem?) But no one seemed to meet her eye. Slowly about ninety five percent of the majority raised their hands. Octavian smiled in triumph. "Meeting dismissed! We attack tomorrow at dawn!" He announced, and throwing one more smug look at Reyna, went to his tent. Reyna's eyes widened at the intended insult- One of the _perks _(Note the sarcasm,) Off being praetor was dismissing the meeting. She didn't like it, but it was like stabbing her stomach with a rusty dagger (Or more correctly, stabbing her pride) when Octavian said the insult.

The other centurions and everyone else at the meeting hastily left, except a few of the Fifth cohort people who gave her sympathetic glances before leaving, letting Reyna look into the campfire, feeling utterly alone.


	6. Mission Accomplished

If Reyna would have gone slightly to the right and investigated the woods, she would have found a certain Daughter of Demeter almost completely surrounded by thorn bushes. (Which she had grown of course.) After Reyna left the fire, Katie allowed a quick smile and said into her walkie-talkie 'Mission Accomplished.' Then, she stood up and moved towards Camp Half Blood.

The Romans would attack in the morning, but they would be greeted with, well, a surprise.

**Short, I know but I wanted there to be a twist. Hope you like it! ;)**


	7. Tut, Tut, Tut

**This is set a few weeks after The Mark of Athena. (Just so you know, if you didn't see the earlier message.) Lacy is the head counselor in Piper's place and Jake Mason is the head counselor is Leo's place. I also realized that Katie and Travis only communicated twice in the books, when Katie was accusing him of being a spy and when she was telling him off for thinking about looting Dylan's Candy Shop. So if there is Tratie in this fanfict, it will take a bit. This chapter might include a bit of Tratie, but not that much. You have been warned! Enjoy!**

"And that's what they said." Katie finished. All the other counselors looked around nervously, Chiron too, though Katie could see he was making an effort to hide it.

"Are you sure?" Travis asked with a smirk. "If you're wrong, dirt lady; that could be the destruction of us." Katie glared at him, but Travis kept on smiling, like he had delivered the best news in the world. (In his twisted dreams!) Suddenly, Katie smiled sweetly. "I'm sure Travis." She took a little device out of her pocket and passed it around the Ping-Pong table. When Will Solstice got it, he pressed the play button and a conversation could be heard. It was the Romans.

Everyone looked at Katie in awe, who shrugged. "Some of us have to think ahead; unlike some sons of Hermes I could mention whose tactic is about as good as a fly's." Thalia, who had arrived yesterday with the other hunters, high-fived Katie and laughed. Soon the other girl counselors joined in. "Hey!" Travis stood up. Connor just sat there, completely unfazed by the comment; Travis glared at his brother, and started to speak. (Which was always dangerous.) "Who are you... why Gardner you-" "Tut, tut, tut; the marvelous time of spring." Lacy's voice interrupted Travis's. She had pronounced "tut" carefully, like she was at a spelling bee. It had an intended effect, to break the tension and to remind everyone that there were more problems to be worried about.

Everyone, even Jake Mason who had only recently gotten out of his casts laughed, except Travis who seemed to be wondering what was so funny. Thalia and Katie rolled their eyes. A similar thought rolling through their head- _Boys._ Finally, Travis seemed to get in and sat down, his face as red as Katie's precious strawberries that he had been the destruction of. Even Chiron, seemed to find some humor in this; but he banged his hoof on the floor and started to ask for ideas for a plan.

* * *

"It'll never work." Lou Ellen said. "But we have to try." Thalia argued. Katie flashed Thalia a warm smile. "It's the best chance we got. We got to fight fire with fire." Katie pointed out." 'Cept we don't have a fire user currently, lassie." Travis's voice chimed in. Katie decided to ignore it, but she was sure her cheeks were heating up. (And not from a silly crush or anything like that- A more correct word was _anger_.) "All in favor?" She asked, Everyone's hand raised, except Travis's and Connor's who were trying to do something with a ping-pong ball. (Katie didn't want to know.)

Katie smiled, they would beat the Romans. For the first time since the arrow, she began to have some hope. "I will go prepare." She gave a dip of her head she left the Big House. The other counselors started to chat about anything other than the Romans. Suddenly, Clovis jerked his head up. "Pillows..." He moaned. And seeing that everyone was staring at him he added. "What did I miss?"


	8. But You Held Your Plants

**I don't think I'm Taylor Swift. Therefore, I do not own these songs. Believe me, If you want to call me Taylor Swift, I'll accept the title.**

Travis and Connor both groaned as they read the other's song. "A deal was a deal." Both of them said at the same time. They both groaned again. "I should have never made that bet." Connor mumbled. "I shouldn't have made the other bet." Travis said dejectedly. "I didn't know you were a fan of Taylor Swift." Connor replied. Travis ignored him. "Just let me get the over with." he said. They walked to the strawberries in complete silence.

"Hi Katie-Kat." Travis greeted "I-" "Travis has a song for you!" Connor blurted out. Miranda and Katie gave the brothers weird looks and Katie stood up but Miranda pushed her down and whispered something in her ear. Katie looked reluctant, but didn't get up again. (To Travis's disappointment. He didn't want to do this.) "I don't know anyone named Katie-Kat. Just get over with it." Katie snapped. Travis cleared his throat and stopped "Do I have to?" He whined. He was seriously regretting making any bets. "Swore it on the River Styx." Conner said cheerfully. Travis felt like crying, but he tarted.

_"I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,_

_How we met and the pranks flew instantly,_

_People would say, "They're the lucky demigods."_

_I used to know my place was a spot next to you,_

_So I could prank you every time you sat down,_

_Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat,_

_'Cause lately I don't if I can hold back on pranking you_

_Oh, a simple complication,_

_Miscommunications lead to plants around me._

_So many pranks that I pulled on you_

_So many ivy vines that I can't break through._

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded cramp and we're not speaking,_

_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?_

_I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when the pranks broke down,_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

_Next chapter._

_How'd we end up this way?_

_See me nervously pulling at my prank plans and trying to look busy,_

_And you're doing your best to avoid me._

_I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us,_

_How I was losing my mind when I saw you here,_

_But you held your plants like you should've held me._

_Oh, I'm scared to see the ending,_

_Why are we pretending this is nothing?_

_I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how,_

_I've never heard silence quite this loud._

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded camp and we're not speaking,_

_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?_

_I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

_This is looking like a contest,_

_Of who can act like they care less,_

_But I liked it better when you were on my side._

_The battle's in your hands now,_

_But I would lay my greek armor down_

_If you said you'd rather love than strangle me with vines._

_So many things that you wished I knew,_

_But the story of us might be ending soon._

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded camp and we're not speaking,_

_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?_

_I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all pranks down,_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now._

_And we're not speaking,_

_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?_

_I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate 'cause we're going down,_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

_The end."_

Travis finished and breathed a sigh of relief; then looked up. Travis hated singing, but he loved the look on Katie's face. It was shock, to an emotion he couldn't place, to amusement, to anger. "You interrupted us so you could sing that!" she yelled. Travis was offended. "My singing is not-" "I'm out of here! It was off key and you added words to it, which totally ruin the meaning, the morale, and that made you sound like a wounded moose!" Katie stomped of but wheeled around when Connor said "I have to sing my now to um..., you Miranda." An evil smile came over Katie's face. "I'll think I'll stay." she said cheerfully. Miranda looked like she was about to get up, instead of Katie this time, but Katie shot her a look and Miranda stayed where she was at. Connor started, nervously glancing at the sisters.

_"It feels like a perfect night to dress up like Nemesis_

_And make fun of Zeus and his pinstriped suits, ah ah. ah ah._

_It feels like a perfect night for pranking at midnight_

_To fall in love with Demeter kids, ah ah. ah ah."_

Conner stopped and gagged but Travis kicked him and he resumed.

_"Yeeeah,_

_We're happy free confused and lonely at the same time_

_It's prankable and magical, oh yeah_

_Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines of staying up late_

_It's time_

_Oh oh!_

_I don't know about you_

_But I'm feeling like a prankster_

_Everything will be alright if_

_You keep me next to you_

_You don't know about me_

_But I'll bet you want to_

_Everything will be alright if_

_We just keep pranking like we're_

_pranksters_

_pranksters_

_It seems like one of those nights,_

_This camp is too crowded._

_Too many cool kids. Who don't know the morales of pranking like Katie._

_It seems like one of those nights,_

_We're about to get eaten by harpies but end up dreaming_

_Instead of sleeping._

_Yeeeah,_

_We're happy free confused and lonely in the best way_

_It's prankable and magical, oh yeah_

_Tonight's the night when we forget about the harpies_

_It's time_

_Oh oh!_

_I don't know about you_

_But I'm feeling like a prankster_

_Everything will be alright if_

_You join me in pranking_

_You don't know about me_

_But I'll bet you want to_

_Everything will be alright if_

_We just keep dancing like we're_

_pranksters_

_pranksters_

_I don't know about you_

_pranksters_

_pranksters_

_It feels like one of those nights,_

_We ditch the whole camp_

_It feels like one of those nights,_

_We won't be sleeping and therefore get eaten by harpies_

_It feels like one of those nights,_

_You look like bad news_

_I gotta have you_

_I gotta have you and gotta prank you!_

_I don't know about you_

_But I'm feeling like a prankster_

_Everything will be alright if_

_You keep me next to you_

_You don't know about me_

_But I'll bet you want to_

_Everything will be alright if_

_We just keep dancing like we're_

_prankster_

_prankster_

_prankster_

_prankster_

_It feels like one of those nights,_

_We ditch the whole camp_

_It feels like one of those nights,_

_We won't be sleeping_

_It feels like one of those nights,_

_You look like bad news_

_I gotta have you_

_I gotta have you and prank you"_

"This song was written by Travis, as you can obviously tell and the one Travis sang was written by your's truly. Peace Out!" Connor said quickly, then the Stoll brothers as fast as they could to get, but the two Demeter kids had chased gotten up and chased after them, and were gaining speed. Travis felt like weeping, they had so many pranks for today only to be ruined by the Flower Power girls. As the two brothers quickly went to the top of the hill, Travis saw Rachel's cave and ducked inside, pulling aside the velvet curtains and motioning for Conner to follow.

Before Travis could get a good look around, Katie and Miranda burst into the cave. Katie took a step forward and looked downright murderous (For a Flower Power girl) but then a voice said "Unauthorized Intruder, Unauthorized Intruder, Activating defense mode. Have a nice day." Then, a spikes (Travis had seen holes at the mouth of the cave but paid no heed to it) went up with a crash behind the velvet curtains. Travis didn't even bother seeing if they were completely locked in, he could feel it somehow and that those spikes had sharp edges sticking out of them. (_Like thorns on a rose stem_. He had been spending too much time with Katie, he thought grimly.) Suddenly, a voice rang out in the silence. "Stoll, you are dead."

**There you go. ;) This was one of my favorite chapters to write. Sorry about the whole spike thing but I had to get them trapped in Rachel's cave somehow. A bit of Mironner fluff and Tratie fluff too. Hope you like it and please review!**


	9. A Great Role Until the End of the Day

**Hi! The last chapter was just a filler but I promise that the next chapter (not this one, the next one) will be when the fighting starts. Thank you to AnnabethChaseForever for the prophecy, cave, and Rachel idea. Enjoy this chapter!**

Katie was now officially mad. Travis ruins the lyrics of a perfectly good song (Then again, he ruins everything else- what else was new?), tampered with her emotions (not that she would ever admit it), and got her trapped in Rachel's cave (Really? A whole day of gardening ruined!). Katie, of course was friends with Rachel and knew what to do to deactivate her defense system; but watching Travis was to entertaining. "Let us out! Katie did it!" He said, pounding on the wall of the cave. Katie then resolved to never let him out of here. Travis glanced at her and looked back and the spikes and started pounding away again."Okay, maybe she didn't do all of it, but she did ninety-nine point nine percent of it!" "It's hopeless Travis." Miranda said rolling her eyes, she too knew how to get out but hey- maybe being trapped in a cave would teach some humiliation into a certain Stoll.

Travis glanced at Katie, the at Miranda, then at Katie,and then at Miranda. "Okay, it was all Conner's fault!" Travis said. Conner got up. "What?! You pulled me in here!" Travis sighed. "Fine, it was all my fault. Magically Spikes, I admitted it. Please let us out." "And..." Katie said. Travis glanced at her and sighed. "And the flower power girls are awesome."

Katie decided to ignore the "flower power" comment, instead she snapped her fingers. "Apollo is cool. His cabin is cool. His cabin is supreme. He is supreme. His haikus are awesome. He is the best Olympian besides Zeus and Hera. He may even be better than Hera." The spikes slowly slid down until they disappeared into the ground. Travis looked at her, "how?-" Katie cut him off. "I'm actually friends with somebody. She gave me the passcode in case I ever came to visit her and got trapped. And, um, Apollo programmed that code in case you're wondering." "That explains it." muttered Travis. As they started to walk towards the door, a voice said "Hi." Katie jumped backwards hitting Travis who stumbled into Conner, who stumbled into Miranda.

After Miranda got of of the cave floor, (glaring at Conner of course.) Rachel slid off her bed and came into the light of Katie's sword, Rosethorn. "Hi." She greeted. "I was sleeping but certain Stolls ruined my nap." She glanced at the Stolls, then back at Katie. Rachel was dressed in jeans and a white blouse, all doodled on with strange drawings, swords, helmets, eagles, and things Katie couldn't tell in the dim light. Rachel moved her gaze from Katie to Miranda, then Travis, then to Conner. She cleared her throat. "I have a prophecy for you." She announced, like it was no big deal. She sat on her bed. "Don't freak." She said, her eyes going back to Katie. Katie got a cold feeling in her stomach. She was about to ask why, but Rachel had already fell onto her bed, with green smoke swirling around her, a voice that was definitely not Rachel's spoke.

_Owl and Trident are out of the pit_

_While the two camps, fight and sit._

_Leader of seed must lead_

_If the east camp is to succeed._

_Fear not stealers, you will play_

_A great role until the end of the day._

_Beware both camps, you must make peace_

_Or you will both cease_

**Anyways, I promise that the next time I post, it will be when the Romans attack the greeks. I may post later today, or tomorrow. Also, read Alive Again by AnnabethChaseForever, it's not as good as my story of course (I'm kidding, I'm kidding, don't go Coach Hedge on me!) But it's worth a read!**

**(She's/He's my friend in real life and we make fun of eachother a lot. I know, we're weird. ;) )**


	10. But They Weren't Done

**Hi! This is going to be told from Reyna's point of view. It took me about two hours for me to finish this chpater (I know, I know. It seemed a lot more on Google Documents in my defense.) So, reviews would mean a lot to me.**

**Enjoy!**

Reyna was lost. Pretty embarrassing, considering she was only walking through the woods and she _had_ to carry out Octavian's plan or she would be made a fool of. It was the next morning after Octavian had presented his "brilliant" plan. As she stumbled through the woods, cursing in latin she thought she saw someone with tainted green skin- a tree nymph maybe? Glaring at her, then vanish in a poof. The monsters seemed to be staying away from her as well which annoyed her- it was like the monsters were saying she wasn't good enough; but it made her relieved as well. It would be easier to carry out of plan if she was fresh and not weary from battling monsters. As she checked her map one more time and stumbled through the woods, she got a chance to reflect. She would never forget that night, she had been trying to Iris Message Jason and had finally got it right. Creating a rainbow was hard enough, and she had to remember how Percy had taught her to IM. She had used a denarius and the message had worked, though not how she wanted it to. She could see Jason and Piper, and caught Piper saying "Really, it's okay."

Reyna didn't know what they were talking about, (And really didn't want to know) but then heard Jason say "It's just…I never felt that way toward Reyna, so I didn't think about its making you uncomfortable. You've got nothing to worry about, Pipes." "I wanted to hate her, I was so afraid you'd go back to Camp Jupiter." "That would never happen. Not unless you came with me. I promise." Reyna stared at them, and swiped her connection. She had felt like she was a captive of the pirates again.

Alone, unsure, lonely, wanting someone to be there for her... of course; she had Hylla but they kept them in separate cells. So she felt like she was truly alone. As Reyna thought about that day, she got angry, Why didn't Jason remember all the times she had with him? She attacking him on the day she came to Camp Jupiter thinking he was a monster.(He was on guard duty.) What about that day when they went head to head in the War Games and they spent the whole time battling each other, not being able to beat one another? Or the day they were raised on the shields and made Praetors a few days before they stormed the mountain? And before Jason had battled Krios... That was where Reyna's most tender moment of him had had happened. It was quick, probably sloppy; right before Jason had accepted Krios's challenge but Jason Grace had _kissed_ her, and it would be a lie to say she hadn't kissed back. Reyna never tried to make a move on Percy, she was only putting it out there. As a _what if._

Because truthfully, Reyna wasn't all that high and mighty that everyone made her out to be. She needed someone by her side,and all those someones were gone. Reyna shook her head, to clear her thoughts. Don't absorb yourself in the past. She scolded herself. As she looked around, she realized she had arrived in a clearing with a pile of rocks in the center. It looked almost like... No, Reyna wouldn't think it. It had to mean something to the Greeks, as the Romans would not leave a pile on rocks looking like a... waste pile on their land. As Reyna drew nearer, she realized this was where a battle happened. The grass was yellow, and there were bits of armor and leather around her. Great Omen.

"It used to be very nice." A voice said, jarring her out of her thoughts. Reyna looked up to see a warrior, well more like a barbie doll who dressed up as a warrior for Halloween. The girl's armor was hot pink, as well as her helmet and her plume. She seemed uninterested in Reyna, and made no move to attack. "I'm assuming you're the next guard? I'm Lacy by the way. I'll stay a while because you're new to Camp. It wouldn't bode well if you got attacked by the Romans." Reyna realized that she was being mistaken for a Greek Guard. The fates were on her side. "What cabin are you in?" Lacy asked, and Reyna felt a surge of panic. "Um..." What had Percy called him? "Ares." She blurted out.

Lacy backed up a little, but seemed to recover and came forward. "That's nice. Aphrodite's my mother. You look pretty for a Ares child... Oh, um no offense just you like like you wouldn't beat someone up just for the fun... um no offense." She said "um no offense." a lot, Reyna processed. "It's fine, My siblings aren't the best compared to some..." She trailed off, not knowing if Lacy was friends with them. Lacy sighed, "Clarisse isn't that bad, well actually; are you in the mood for a story?" Lacy proceeded to tell her about Silena and Beckendorf. The she went into the story of Piper and Drew. When she finished, Reyna realized that Piper may not be that bad. Of course, there was Jason; but she should judge Piper by her own merits. What she did for Aphrodite's Cabin was brave, especially since she was just the daughter of the Goddess of _Love. _Lacy was about to tell her about the Battle of the Labyrinth but then a horn sounded. Lacy stiffened, and Reyna knew what that horn meant. It was the Romans.

Thankfully, Reyna didn't have her cape on or anything that would suggest she was Roman besides her amor. Lacy, however did not seem to register the difference. "What's your name?" Lacy suddenly asked. Reyna cursed inside. She couldn't use her real name. They would know she was Roman for sure. "Hylla." The same slipped off her tongue. "Hylla Romanus." It was a lie, her name was never Hylla and her last name wasn't Romanus. It meant Roman in latin, so Reyna thought it was fitting.

Lacy smiled and looked off into the trees, Reyna figured now would be a good time to attack her, she could take Lacy prisoner. Then, Lacy said something that made Reyna's heart stop. "Ξέρω ποιος ήταν είναι. Είσαι Reyna, Praetor της Νέας Ρώμης. Δεν θα πάρει το σπίτι μου δεν έχει σημασία πόσο σκληρά την προσπάθειά σας με ρωμαϊκά υπαλλήλους σας. Έχουμε μια κόρη του Δία μαζί μας και δεν έχουμε καμία πρόθεση να χάσει. Θα γίνει ένας κρατούμενος και να μας δώσει πληροφορίες. Έχουμε μια γοητεία ομιλητής από την πλευρά μας, που μπορεί να είναι πολύ ... χρήσιμη. Λυπάμαι." (I know who were are. You're Reyna, Praetor of New Rome. You will not take my home no matter how hard you try with your Roman servants. We have a daughter of Zeus with us and we have no intentions of losing. You will become a prisoner and give us information. We have a charm-speaker by our side that can be very...helpful. I'm sorry.) Reyna tried to process what she was saying, but before she could move Lacy held a knife to her throat. "I'm not going to harm you." She said, softly, almost sincere. "Just come with me."

Lacy tied her hands to be back after calling out to one of her friends who had been hiding in the trees (It had been a setup probably. Why didn't Reyna think of that?) The girl in the trees literally swung down by a vine. Ms. Tarzan's name, was Miranda Gardiner. She had introduced herself to Reyna like they were school girls meeting for the first time and not guard and prisoner. Greeks. As they escorted her into the Camp, Reyna's heart stopped for the second time that day.

The Romans were losing. Badly. The Greeks had an army of cyclops- which just proved they were evil. Girls in silver were running around shooting arrows. On the top of the hill, a girl was zapping anyone who dared come dear her. She had spiky black hair and was frying anyone in her path, though she didn't seem to kill. That was it. The Romans would kill but the Greeks wouldn't. Though that information would do no good now. Reyna scanned the Greeks Army. In one section; a group of soldiers were growing plants out of the ground and restraining their foes, another section was hurling cannon balls that exploded into white dust when they hit the ground. Instead of killing, they sent people who breathed in the white stuff to sleep. Another group was causing rainbows which seemed to blind the Romans. Then, Reyna saw at least one hundred centaurs galloping around, using Nerf Guns, Arrows that had boxing gloves on the end, etc. They all had a shirt on which said something about a chapter. "Party Ponies!" A voice cried. Reyna saw a white centaur. "Rally to Thalia's Pine tree!" They all galloped off towards a pine tree, screaming something about root beer.

The Roman's weapon of power, the eagle had been casted aside on the Roman's side. Though Reyna didn't know why. This battle was going from bad to worst. Then, Reyna saw that one of the ivy growing girls had gotten captured, and well as a rainbow man. She would question them later. The girl beside Lacy, Miranda let out a gasp of horror and ran towards the soldiers who had restrained Ms. Ivy. "Katie!" She screamed, The girl screamed back. "I'm alright! Don't worry, Miranda's in charge while I'm gone! And when I come back, if I see any chocolate bunnies on my cabin's roof- Stolls you're going to wish the Romans got to you first!" She sounded sort of familiar and Reyna realized that she was the girl who had woken her up.

Reyna had no time to think of it as she realized that only Lacy was guarding her now and did was she had to do. She wrenched away, and broke free of her bonds- they were weak and not well done. Reyna ran back into the woods, not waiting for Lacy's shock to get over her escape. This time, she ran on the sidelines of the woods, so she could still see the Camp. Finally, after only having to dodge a few arrows she came on the Romans side. She looked around desperately and grabbed the horn from a boy who was about eleven. She blew into it twice, the noise loud and clear and suddenly the Romans began to fall back. Reyna watched the Greeks let up a cheer and made no move to pursue them. Reyna smiled to thought they were finished. But they weren't done, not by a long shot.

"What's your name?" Her voice was loud and harsh as she looked down at the prisoners. "Butch." The Rainbow guy said, his voice dripping venom. "And I know all about you, Katie." The girl stiffened. "Why don't you tell me your last name?" Katie just made a small sound and stuck her nose up in the air. She was afraid, but trying to conceal it. Reyna concluded. They had also captured a guy named Austin from the Apollo cabin, and a girl named Kayla also from the Apollo cabin. There were a few others, but Reyna could tell the rest were unimportant, probably the children of Minor Gods. "Take the boy to the Tent-Cell." Reyna instructed and then turned her eyes on Katie. "And take the girl just to the cell."

**AnnabethChaseForever had the idea that Reyna would be lost in the woods, run into Lacy, Lacy would tell her about Piper and Drew, and Reyna would realize that Piper wasn't that bad. A guest had the idea that Thalia would be on top of the hill. The next chapter will be from Katie's POV from the start of the battle to some of her imprisonment.**


	11. Daughter of Ceres

**Thank you so much to all of those you have followed, reviewed, and favorited this story. It means so much to me, especially since I've spent so much time on this. I have a pretty clear idea of how this will end, so you can contribute battle plans or ideas but they may not be used. However, if you want a character to appear, like Lou Ellen; I will take definitely requests like those. From here on out, the chapters are going to get longer, like the last one. This chapter, I have decided will have flashbacks of the battle and follow Katie as prisoner.**

**Enjoy!**

Katie felt stupid. Really? She had to say- "I'm alright! Don't worry, Miranda's in charge while I'm gone! And when I come back, if I see any chocolate bunnies on my cabin's roof- Stolls you're going to wish the Romans got to you first!" The Romans probably thought that she was crazy, if they didn't think that already. She had refused any food or water that they had offered her, and wouldn't tell them her last name. The Romans could hunt down her father if they wanted big revenge. And the food and water was probably poisoned or infected with that truth telling stuff.

Katie's mind wandered back to winter break and school. She had decided to become a summer camper last year, to give it a try with her dad. It hadn't been that bad, in fact- Katie shook herself out of it. She was a prisoner, literally in a cell hung seventeen feet above the ground so there would be no "plant business" (A kid named Octavian had the_ mercy_ of telling her that.) She couldn't stay on the past. However, she did think back to the battle, it went great actually. It was easier than fighting in the Titan War and Katie was wondering if the historians got it wrong with Romans conquering Greece, etc., etc.

Katie was never that good about fighting, she didn't have dyslexia or ADHD like her siblings which meant she had to train extra hard because she didn't have the reflexes like others had. At first, Chiron was probably wondering if she was a demigod and not some monster in disguise. (As was everyone else.) She was terrible at Ancient Greek, good at English, and stunk at sword fighting lessons. She had improved, she concluded. Maybe that battle was easier because I've improved.

Katie started to think about the start of the battle. It was foolproof; her plan had countered everything the Romans did. She had sent Drew to charmspeak the kidnappers; Pine alerted them to a demigod stumbling through the forest "Like no Greek would." She had sent Lacy to round up her. Katie smiled in spite of herself, she had become the leader. A daughter of Demeter becoming a leader instead of gardening or screaming "cereal!" Demeter's kids had evolved over the centuries; she concluded again.

Katie had sent the Hunters and Cyclops to distract the first wave of Romans at the top of the hill with Thalia and Tyson leading the charge while half the campers got into Testudo Formation with the new shields the Cyclops and the Hephaestus cabin had been laboring on. She had put Connor and Travis- the prophecy had basically said to out them in charge on something to lead the other Campers in an attack formation by Cabins and attack the Romans.

She remembered seeing the new Cannonballs that Cabin Nine used, enchanted by the Cabin Fifteen Kids. They had worked well, her Cabin had grown plants and also shifted the ground, a new technique Katie had taught them. They grew vines undergound, or other plants then made the plant move. Therefore, the earth would move. It worked to make the Romans lose their footing, but they couldn't cause earthquakes or anything major.

She remembered how she was doing good, until a Roman had cut her in the arm and in the ankle, they were both deep cuts and the Romans hadn't tried to heal them it once she was taken captive. They wasn't bleeding anymore, but Katie still felt a little woozy from the blood loss. She had a hard time concentrating after the cut and eventually got herself surrounded. Then again, maybe she hadn't improved. She had worse injuries in the Titan War. However, in the Titan War she was able to use nectar and ambrosia, something she couldn't do as they had no breaks and in the middle of the war, it wasn't the time because if she took a break, a worse injury than the ones she had could follow.

Katie shook herself to present day and looked around her cell, she was being lowered, she could feel in. They were going to do something to her, but she had no clue what. As the cell hit the ground, jolting her bad ankle and arm, the door swung open like in the movies. The kid was medium height, black hair, but what struck Katie the most was the blood. It was all around his mouth. She shrunk back into the cell, even when the guard told her to stand up and move.

The guard sighed, a took a swig from his water bottle- or blood bottle and went into the cell, which was small and there was almost no room for both of them. He had to hunch as he walked in and whispered. "My Name is Dakota. Come with me. I know Percy." The words "I know Percy." Were a fact, he wasn't lying; Katie could tell. But just because he knew Percy didn't mean that it was a good thing. He could have tried to kill Percy.

As Dakota noticed her wounded ankle and arm, he fumbled with a little velvet bag that he had pulled out of his armor and gave it to her. "It's a healing thingy." Dakota whispered. "Reyna instructed me to give it to you- secretly." There was an undertone meaning- "If you tell anyone about this I will personally make you wish for chocolate bunnies.

Katie took it, it was a healing herb, she could tell and wasn't poisoned. It was natural, which explained why Katie could tell information about it. Nobody had put anything bad in there; so Katie out in her her mouth and chewed. It quickly dissolved and Katie didn't feel any wrenching pain which proved that maybe this Dakota person was alright; but the blood...

Once Dakota saw that Katie finished, he quickly stepped back and motioned for Katie to get up. Before she could, a voice yelled "Dakota, get the girl and stop drinking Kool Aid!" Katie froze, Kool Aid? Oh...

Katie stood up and numbly walked out of her cell, the plants around her were calling to her, begging her saying that they could get her out of this miserable place. (No, that was just Katie's imagination. The plants were not really calling her.) But Katie said a mental "No!" Because she wasn't going back to Camp without the other demigods. Greeks stuck together. And she wasn't going to trade her freedom for theirs. If she escaped, that would make the Romans torture the other prisoners more. She looked up as Dakota nudged her up some steps and realized that she was going onto a platform. A crowd was below, cheering and yelling in Latin. The Teddy bear killing kid, Octavian had a goblet filled with something white. Octavian smiled, a smile that was pure evil and said "And here _Daughter of Ceres_ is where you'll meet your fate."

**I'm going to go back and rewrite some of the chapters because I feel like they weren't my best. Anyways how do you like it? Next chapter will be from Travis's POV or Thalia's POV and then ****_maybe_**** Katie's. (I'm feeling evil today) Until next time!**


	12. Protecter

**Hi! Well remember when I said that the next POV will be from Travis's POV? I lied. Okay, at the time I was considering making the next chapter from his POV but I'm doing Thalia now. This is how the next three chapters are going to work out. (Including this one)**

**-Thalia**

**-Travis**

**-Katie**

**Unless people really want me to do Katie's POV right away. Then I****_ may_**** consider it. ;) Please review, it means a lot when I get feed back on my story. Constructive Criticism is always welcome. By the time I finish this whole story, I want to get 50 reviews. (I have 24 currently) There are about 10 more chapters left. Even if you post "good" or "lol" or "I liked it, but can you put..." It will count. I'm thinking about making a sequel; but I want to see what people think about this story first.**

**Okay, one more thing in case this confuses some- The Romans attacked around 6:00 am and the attack finished around 8:00 am. Katie was put in her cell around 8:15 am and taken out around 9:30 am. The greek council is happening around 9:45 am. So, it's still morning. There is going to be a lot of drama and the Stoll Brother's role is going to become clearer as the day progresses. The chapter is pretty short. Enjoy!**

Thalia looked around the council. Miranda had her eyes downcast, as well as Will, Clarrisse, and a few other counselors. Thalia wanted to break the silence, but she didn't know wouldn't be a good time. Katie from Demeter, Austin and Kayla from Apollo, and Mark from Ares had been taken captive. A few other as well, though Thalia had never met them. She glanced at Travis, who was whispering to his brother Connor. They didn't even care.

Thalia felt an itch to get out her bow. "You don't even care do you." She spat. Everyone looked at her and she felt her cheeks flush a bit. She had said that out loud? Miranda looked up and glanced at Thalia and then the Stolls. She said nothing, just gave Thalia a tiny nod like she was grateful for speaking up. That gave Thalia the motivation she needed, if the Stolls said the wrong thing...

"Of course we care. _A lot_. Travis said sarcastically. We just lost the best victim of our pranks." Connor said airily. Thalia jumped to her feet. Miranda sank down in her chair, full of despair and completely out of energy. Travis started to breath heavily, he glared at his brother who just shrugged and whispered something to him. Travis relaxed, but barely.

"You...you... filthy males! They will _kill_ her! Why don't you get the brains cells and look up something; I don't know. Maybe look up what Romans do to their prisoners. Not that you have the smarts to do so. The Romans are out for blood, Stolls, and killing a Greek isn't going to make them feel bad!" Thalia looked over at Miranda, who had turned a pale white. _**She**__ didn't know_. Thalia thought. Immediately she felt bad. She had delivered Katie's death sentence to Miranda while yelling at the Stolls.

Thalia got out of her chair and was about to leave the room, but stopped and came back. She put her hand out and touched Conner's hand gently. He looked confused, like he was thinking _Why in the name of Hade's underpants is a Hunter of Artemis touching me?_ Thalia only smirked at him and let a spark travel down her arm to his hand and did the same to Travis. Ignoring their yelps, she stomped out of the room.

As she went into the daylight, she headed for Artemis's Cabin. As she went by the hunters, they edged away from her and Thalia realized that she was still sparking. Trying to calm herself, she looked at the silver cabin; it always had a calming effect somehow. As she stared , she realized Artemis was a protecter of children. She was a hunter so she would be a protecter as well. She would rescue them. All of them. And she would take the risks even if she died. Thalia went inside the gleaming silver cabin. It was time for a plan.

**So, I know this chapter was pretty short but this chapter was a sudden inspiration. I may post Travis's chapter later today. It may sound weird how Thalia talks about the prisoners as "children" but remember, technically she's in her twenties. Katie isn't going to die either.**

**Update: Hi! So I'm going to be away at camp for the next week. I get back around mid-Friday and I may post in the evening of Friday or in the morning of Saturday. If you want me to do Katie's POV next instead of Travis's, post a comment that says "Katie." If I get five votes, Katie will have the next chapter. Anyways, thank you to all of those who are reading my story!**


	13. Gone

**I'm back! Did you miss me? *Awkward silence* I'm feeling the love. Anyways, this is from Travis's POV, don't worry- I'm doing Katie's tomorrow. Please comment, constructive criticism is always welcome. I want to get fifty reviews for this story. If two people can put reviews for this chapter I will dedicate the next two chapters to those two if you have Fanfiction account. Even if you put "good" it will count. Also, please no comments that make me feel like I'm a toddler that needs help writing a story. I have this planned out, I know how it will go. And one more thing- because I know you're tired of reading what I'm typing, please read ****_The Next Generation: The Sky is the Limit. _****It's my third story. This chapter is sort of depressing/sad because...you'll have to find out. Enjoy!**

Travis was saying one thing but feeling another. Katie Gardner was gone,... gone. No more pranks, or screaming, or talking, or anything. Because she was probably gone. She had put her life... She had put her life in front of her friend-enemy and had saved him, but she was gone. She had saved him. Katie Gardner had saved Travis Stoll, there were no fireworks, no gasping, no kissing (Which Travis secretly thought would be sort of fun.)

She had just stepped in front of him as a Roman was about to stab him through the stomach, the cut landed around her arm. It was a deep cut, and she was weak after that, and Travis could tell. She had been losing energy and finally let herself get overwhelmed. She was gone and it was his fault. After Thalia had shocked him, he had (literally) numbly went to his cabin (He still couldn't feel his hand) And just sat on his bunk, digging through a small knapsack that he had put under his bed after the Titan War. His hand brushed the pictures, the ones of Jake, Will, Connor, and him, and the one where Conner had on the clothes that were two sizes too small. Travis smiled, this Golden Mango... Now that had been a prank.

He lost his smile though, when his hand came down to one of Katie Gardner. It was one that Conner had took, Travis was dressed in a Clown Costume and Katie was running after him, syrup dripping down her head. Travis stared at the picture and almost automatically put the image in his pocket and slid in the sack under his bed. He stood up and walked outside, running into Connor. Connor held his hand up for a high five, saying; "Dude, that was awesome! 'We just lost the best victim of our pranks'" He repeated, laughing.

Travis froze, "You should know," he growled. "How it is to loose somebody! What about Luke? Or Chris? Or Lee?" Travis didn't know what he was saying, he just said it. "And now we lost Katie to the Romans and she is never coming back. She may be happier now and everything but she is never coming back and I'll never get to tell her how sorry I am because it's..." _My fault_ He wanted to say _My fault. _He couldn't though, because his words seemed to flow to a stop. So he ran.

He was always good at running and not because of his heritage. Sometimes he just ran, wanting to forget about everything. Because for all that time, when Travis thought that he and Katie were mega-enemies, worse than the Romans and the Greeks; she had made the most sacrifices for him.

_Gone._ The words still repeated in Travis's mind, like an echo. "Get out!" He screamed and plowed headfirst into someone. When he hit the ground, Travis felt an small electrical surge through his body and gave a yelp of pain. The person stood up and was starting to say "I'm so sorry, I- you." The girl snarled and after Travis got over his shock (literally) Travis realized the girl was Thalia. "Where do you think you're going Stoll?" Thalia asked, poison dripping from every word.

Travis then got a wild idea, as wild as the Golden Mango idea. "Saving." He snapped. He wouldn't let other demigod's lives go. In honor of Katie he would save them. Thalia's eyes widened and she her expression went a soft for a second then hardened. "You don't care." She said simply. She kicked dirt in his face with her boot and walked away. _Where was she going? _Travis got up quickly and wobbled for a few seconds and ran up to Thalia. "Please," He pleaded, and took out the picture. Thalia studied it. "Don't turn me in. In honor of Katie." Travis begged, which was very un-Hermes like to do.

Thalia studied him one more time and turned her head away. After what seemed like a million seconds she replied slowly. "I'm doing this for Katie and the children, no one else. I have a plan. We'll discuss it on our way to the forest outside of camp." She marched off with Travis trailing behind her. Travis bent down and touched a small flower growing in the grass. Thalia kept going and Travis ran to catch up. He shook his head, if only Thalia was Katie.

**So before you write be hate messages, _Katie isn't dead- and she won't be dead! _I think I made Connor a little too mean and OOC but if you ask me real nicely I may do a POV from Connor's point of view. **

**I know, I've sort of slacked with the length of the chapters but I'm really tired and tomorrow's chapter is a big one. (But don't think that I'm going to end this story soon!) Anyways- have a good night!**


	14. Greek

**Hi! So I'm aiming for five comments.**

Katie was officially confused. After teddy bear dude announced ""And here Daughter of Ceres..." And all of that creepy stuff a person who was introduced as Gwen escorted Katie to a room- a real room and took her to the bathroom while she went to get something. The door was locked, so Katie couldn't escape. They had disarmed her when she was taken prisoner and she had no hidden knives- she had never felt the need. Why carry the extra knives if you were gardening? Unless, of course, you wanted to declare war against the strawberries. So she did what all girls do best- she studied herself in the mirror.

Her hair was a rat's nest, face was sickly looking, and her eyes looked dull. In other words, she was looking pretty good. She was about to think about camp when the door unlocked and here came Gwen with- Oh the joy! A dress. It looked really tight and miserable, something like the Aphrodite kids would wear. Gwen looked sheepishly at Katie. "I'm sorry about this, Percy is a good person and the Greeks are too I bet. I have to do this because... Well Octavian has power and he..." Gwen looked down at her feet and her hand went to her chest. She seemed to realize Katie was still standing there and she flashed a small, sad smile. "It will be okay, you'll survive." Gwen said, in a a voice that she must of thought would reassure Katie. _Survive._ Katie thought. _Survive, but be beaten to the pulp. But still living._ It wasn't exactly comfort but better than what Katie had originally thought.

"What if Octavian has power? What's so bad about it? Romans have power, and the Greeks still beat them today." Gwen's eyes flashed with anger and Katie realized maybe she had gone to far, Gwen was Roman after all and just because she was humane didn't mean she would forgive insults. Then, as Gwen's hand went to a small pocket in her jacket, she looked at Katie and her face softened. "I'm suppose to be in college." She started. "But everyone above eight and below fifty has to fight. I just retired so I was drafted back into the legion and counted like I never stepped down. Other veterans got to stay back at home to protect it, though about half of them are coming up here too..." She didn't finish, Katie just waited. Gwen shook her head. "Anyways, I shouldn't even be telling you this. Here." Gwen tossed Katie the dress and the shoes that had been concealed under it. Gwen slowly walked to the door and unlocked it and started to go out of it, glancing at Katie like she might bolt. Katie didn't, she would keep them off balance.

Gwen closed her eyes like she was making a hard decision and closed the door, stepping back inside the bathroom. "Between you and me..." Gwen closed her eyes even tighter and said the next words in a rush. "They're going to get you to drink water from the River Lethe. It will wipe away your memories and you'll become apart of the legion. The Sixth Cohort. All Greeks are going to be soldiers for New Rome." Gwen glanced at the walls, like they may have ears and left the bathroom quickly. "Change." She called over her shoulder and shut the door, locking it.

Katie was crying. She had thrown the dress over her clothes, just in case some miraculous rescue happened. The dress was torture, like something the Aphrodite Cabin would wear just to impress boys. It was super tight, supposedly a dress to "attract boys." Though Katie didn't think that they had the dress for that reason. She was big boned, a gardener, a warrior. She wasn't super thin and the dress seemed to mock her; she hated it as soon as she put it on. It came down to her knees, and didn't show anything inappropriate, but that wasn't the bad part; the dress had Latin on it that Katie could sort of read, but only because she had taken Latin in school.

Graeca Scelus adiungeretur Exercitum ducet ruinam cum amicis ac deprecari, qui peregrinantur apud vos eget nulla ... abierunt.

(Greek A horrible crime You will lead the army in destruction of your friends and when they beg for mercy, there will be none because they are strangers with your memories... departed)

The shoes were torture and three sizes too small, but that didn't compare to the pain inside of her. (Which she knew sounded cheesy but was completely true)

She was going to destroy her friends one by one... Miranda, Jake, Lou Ellen, all of them. And she would be their death sentence. It would be her fault. Someone knocked on the door, Gwen. Gwen asked if she was ready and Katie wanted to scream "No!" Because she wasn't. But her mouth said she was ready and Gwen came in; whispering she was sorry while she blindfolded her and bound her up with ropes. Gwen led her through a room and out into the outdoors, Katie could feel the plants around her. Gwen led her up the steps and for another time that day she heard Octavian speak. "Look what we have here. A loyal solider of New Rome." The shouting around her started as well as a familiar sense- dread.


	15. Vines

Someone took the blindfold off Katie and her sense of dread increased further. The Octavian guy had the goblet again with a substance that was black, but changed to white whenever light hit it. Octavian started to chant in Latin to the crowd, and the people of New Rome sneered at Katie and started throwing things at her, nasty things, like things that looked suspiciously like Pegasi waste. Katie manage to avoid a lot of it, but stuff that she preferred not to know what it was still hit her.

Katie remained silent, if she showed her suffering they would only become worse. Octavian gave the goblet to Gwen, who had a guilty look on her face. Katie guessed that she didn't want to be apart of the memory-erasing execution. Who would? Oh right, Octavian. Speaking of him, he had reached inside a bag and pulled out a horrible... Was that a _teddy bear_? He unsheathed a knife from his belt and Katie felt a scared for a quick second, but he skewered the sorry-looking bear and studied it. His face went sort of white, and he looked up at the crowd which fell silent.

Katie knew that look, it was a look of injured pride, anger, and a look of plain pride, the type that wouldn't back down. "They gods have spoken!" Octavian cried. "This Greek shall become a member of the legion!" He sheathed the knife and traded with Gwen, he got the goblet filled with the water from the River Lethe and Gwen got the torn apart teddy bear. Katie didn't think it was that good of a trade.

Octavian looked at her, the look you give something when you are utterly about to crush it. "A Daughter of Ceres." He spat. "Or more correctly, a Daughter of_ Demeter_. You are more powerful than you think." He made tutting sounds and Katie's mind flashed back to the council meeting. "Well sorry lad, but me don't have a ton of power. Unlike ye'self who blackmail and stab people." Katie drawled, she had meant to say "And backstab people" and her mistake was practically fatal. Gwen turned whiter than a ghost and Octavian went to Kool-Aide red. He inhaled deeply through his nostrils which Katie knew was a sign that someone was mad- murderous mad.

The crowd had gone deathly quiet and Katie knew the moment was coming, remembered memories for the last time. The time of the chocolate bunnies, the time Katie got claimed, when she first punched Travis (Hey- It was memorable), and all those good times at Camp Half Blood, none of the bad. Octavian moved the cup closer to her and whispered "I don't how much you know, Flower Power Girl, but after this is over, you will know nothing." Katie didn't know what he was talking about- What should she not know?_ Flower Power Girl. _The words bounced it her head, Katie's eyes widened; Octavian must of thought she was scared because he gave her a smirk and let the cup go to her more slowly. _Good._ Katie thought. Because she was far from scared.

Katie reached inside of her and remembered all the bad times, her siblings falling down in the Titan War; the ones that would never wake up, the coke and strawberries prank, and all those other pranks that the Stolls pulled on her, she made a silent oath. _If my anger at the Stolls gets me out of this and/or frees the others, I will tolerate the pranks they pull, even if I am dead._ The goblet was a few inches away from her. One drop that was all it was going to take.

Then Katie screamed, a scream that was pure anger "Assist me!" The crowd laughed, probably because they thought it was a hopeless case and Octavian himself looked startled, but regained his composer. "There is no one here who will-" His comment and the laughter were cut short by the plants.

Katie willed them to grow, huge roses sprang out of the ground, vines twisted up into the sunlight. _Grow._ She instructed. _Grow._ There was no noise, no big explosions, just plants that sprang up among the "all mighty" Romans. She urged it to happen in the makeshift camp,_ But don't touch the Greeks, or the Roman soldiers that don't want to be dragged into this._ Cracks were appearing in the ground, plants that were desperate to get to the sunlight and Katie utilized her ground shaking technique. The ground shook, making half the Romans stumbled into vines that were barbed with thorns.

Her vision was getting blurrier and Katie thought she saw people running from the Camp, people who looked like Butch, Austin, and Mark but she couldn't be sure. Her power was too much for her, the plants were zapping her energy, Katie knew that if she continued, the lack of energy could kill her. She had black spots now, dancing around her eyes.

She was feeling woozier and woozier, until she felt her body fall towards the ground. _Please let my friends be okay._

**Like it? Hate it? Four reviews and then I will post the next chapter!**


	16. Saving A Flower Power Girl

**Enjoy!**

Travis and Thalia carefully made their way through the forest, careful not to make a sound. Travis was in the lead, and he felt Thalia glaring at him as he 'tried to do stealth.' (Thalia's words, obviously)

Travis jerked around to meet her eye, but slipped on a stick and fell to the ground cursing. Thalia sucked her teeth quietly and mumbled "water buffalo. Under her breath, Travis just decided to ignore the comment, he preferred his eyebrows not fried off. They walked in silence for a few more minutes when someone screamed something along the lines of 'Assist me!' Travis froze, that couldn't be... No. Travis and Thalia locked eyes. "Run." Thalia whispered, "Something isn't right." Travis nodded in agreement and began to go at a running-jogging pace. The ground felt weird, like big snakes were slithering under it. Travis leaped over a tree root, and kept on going. He heard someone give a short yelp from behind him.

Travis turned, thinking they had been attacked, unleashing his sword inches away from Thalia's face. Thalia glared at him and got up from the ground cursing. "Tripped over a root, Pine-" Travis started to tease. The look Thalia gave him made Travis stop his comment. "Eyebrows." She warned, like she could read his earlier thoughts. Travis gulped. "Katie." "Right." The ground started shaking under them, forcing the duo to slow down a bit. The shaking eventually stopped, so they resumed their pace. As the neared a clearing Thalia suddenly asked Travis "Why do you care so much?" Travis didn't know how to respond, what was she talking about? Thalia slowed down so she was right beside Travis. "Travis, swear to me that if we rescue her you won't stop her from- Oh no..."

Travis followed Thalia's gaze. Vines were collapsed onto the ground, giant rose stems with even bigger petals were wilting, even though they were still upright. A weird plant seem to puff something, almost nervously. Travis didn't like Thalia, or sympathize with her or anything; but as soon as they saw the shrubbery they took off at a full run.

He remembered earlier today, he was so sure Katie had been dead now there was a meager hope. He never thought Katie had a violent bone in her body, he was wrong. Demigods were either asleep, he heard the snores, knocked out or... No, Katie wouldn't kill them. Thalia stopped by one demigod and put her hand on his pulse. "Alive." Was all she said, nothing else. They ran for about ten seconds more when Thalia suddenly stopped, Travis stopped as well thinking that she spotted something; sure enough, she did.

"The armory." She breathed, there was a big tent to the left of them, _Tent Ten- Armory._ The sign read, Thalia looked at Travis. "Find who caused the plants- probably Katie and get out of here. See if you can get other Greek Demigods if you can, and I'll get their weapons." Travis just nodded, they had no other plan; the plan that they had was ruined as soon as they saw the mess. As he neared the center of the camp, he saw a figure lying on the ground.

Travis's eyes widened, he knew who it was. A blond skinny kid was near her, a goblet had spilled something just inches away from her, Travis could see the wet ground. However, at that moment he just had to know if she was alive. He ran up to her with speed that he didn't know he had, when he was about three feet away from her, he stifled a sob. Katie was lying there, a limp as a rag doll. She couldn't be... Then, Travis saw the rise and fall of her dress. Why was she wearing a dress? It had writing on it- maybe Latin but Travis couldn't be sure. Her clothes were obviously underneath the dress, jeans and a green shirt. She didn't have her tennis shoes on anymore, just shoes that looked painfully small; like death contraptions. He knelt down and placed a finger on her thumb and felt a tiny pulse, so small that he didn't even realize that it was there at first.

He released a heavy breath with relief, he had no idea that he had been holding it in the first place. "Katie, wake up." He was almost startled at his voice, it sounded different than he was use to, not exactly a teasing voice; but a voice with a softer tone. The figure in front of him didn't respond. "Katie _please._" Still no response. "Wake up!" The girl in front of him was lifeless and Travis realized she may be in a coma, she had sacrificed herself, and now she may not ever wake up.

_"Katie Gardner if you don't wake up I'll be forced to put Chocolate Bunnies on you Cabin roof for as long as I live!"_ He thought, then he realized he had yelled it. His eyes were misting, Travis could tell but he wouldn't cry. He just kept on talking. "Katie come on, someday when this is all over we can laugh about this and say what a hero I was for saving a Flower Power Girl. And then you can chase me and try to strangle me and kill me with those plants of yours. Wake up." Travis was pleading, a low considering he was suppose to be tough, he was Travis Stoll.

He considered going back to Thalia, he felt like he couldn't wait here any longer. Suddenly, a tiny gasp could be heard. "Katie?" Travis asked hopefully.

"Are you okay? Please, stay conscience." "Travis." The voice was welcoming and Travis realized that he was more relieved to hear it than he would have felt a year ago. "Thank you. For... the pranks, and the thievery. You helped me." She was defiantly not okay, why was she thanking him for _pranking_? This was Katie Gardner. Before he could ask, she went on. "Your pranks made me have the feelings I needed for all of this." She moved her hand weakly, a gesture to the plants. "Don't go on, you need your strength to get back to camp." Travis scolded.

Katie laughed softly, "Travis Stoll, worried about my health." Travis almost felt worried about the statement, Katie met his eyes. "And Travis," She continued. "I would be forced to haunt you as long as you were alive if you out Chocolate Bunnies on my roof; I would be careful if I were you."

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I want ideas for the next chapter, so comments and ideas ate highly appreciated. As I mentioned before in an earlier chapter, I had the story planned out but when I was going to sleep I suddenly got the idea for Travis waking up Katie and all that good stuff. I'm aiming for five comments/ideas, but will still post the next chapter in a few days. I'm going to edit Greek a bit so it matches up more. Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	17. Coming Back

** Enjoy!**

Katie looked up at Travis, she was still lying on the ground, but didn't have the strength to get up. He was obviously worried for her, which was actually _sort_ of cute though Katie would never admit it. "Thalia will be here in a second with your sword." Maybe he was trying to sound helpful but Katie just felt sick. She didn't want to do anymore fighting, she just wanted to settle down and have a normal life. "Want to play ten questions? It's a shorter version of twenty questions." "I guess" Katie said dully.

"What are you going to do after this is all over?" Katie asked curiously. "I'm going to stay in Camp, if you do to, I won't prank you as much." Travis looked surprised at himself for saying anything, he said the words quickly, all in one sentence. Katie inhaled sharply, she couldn't tell him; he would hate her. "Katie?" Travis asked, "You okay?" "Fine." Katie's words sounded hollow, even to herself but she couldn't bring herself to tell him what she planned to do. "I'm bored of ." Katie said suddenly, then immediately clamped her mouth, where had that one come from? If a certain love goddess was messing with her Katie would make her regret ever rising from the sea foam. A flash of disappointment crossed Travis's face but he just shrugged and then smiled. "Did I tell you about the Golden Mango prank?" Travis asked cheerfully. Katie shook her head with the little energy she had. "Well, it all started..."

By the time he was finished Katie had probably broken a few ribs from laughing. Soon, Travis joined in. They were so hysterical that when Thalia came up and tapped Travis's shoulder, Travis jumped a mile high and screamed, a scream which sounded like it came from Cabin Ten. That only caused Katie to laugh harder while Thalia just looked in confusion. "It's about noon and the Roman are waking up. We need to get out of here." She moved aside and Katie saw two red wagons, one filled with weapons and the other... "Oh no." Katie sniffed. "You can't make me ride in that _thing_." Thalia looked almost amused. "After the war you'll travel the county and defeat monsters but you can't ride in an itty bitty, wagon?" Thalia scoffed. Katie glanced at Travis, expecting him to laugh at the situation but all he did was stare at Thalia. "Wait, what do you mean by 'travel the country'?" Katie's eyes widened, now was not a good time to tell him. "Fine. I'll get in."

As they finally got to Camp Half Blood, Katie felt the most humiliated in her entire life. Travis had helped her get into the wagon, which only added to her remorse. They pulled up at Camp Half Blood, past Thalia's Pine Tree which Katie saw Thalia glance at, Katie just looked straight ahead, she wasn't one to pry in people's business. (Especially if you could get your eyebrows fried in the process.) As they pulled up to the Big House, a surge of people came from the common grounds and Katie felt sick. "Make them go away, to much like..." She didn't finish her sentence, she felt black spots dance in her eyes; they sounded too much like the Romans. A big cheering crows waiting for something. Travis seemed to understand immediately. "Big House. Now." He told Thalia.

"And that's what happened." Katie finished, feeling weaker and weaker by the moment. She was struck with a since of familiarity and realized that she had been in this position last night, explaining all that had happened; but last night seemed like a decade ago. Travis whistled along with the rest of the counselors. "They're coming back; I've sealed it." Katie said suddenly, she glanced at Chiron for relief, or optimism but he only nodded sadly, which did not help Katie's mood "They indeed will come back with the meager forces they gathered after the..._ incident_." So it was an incident. Great. They talked about battle plans and all of that when Miranda noticed Katie, who was using sheer willpower not to faint. "Katie needs to rest." She looked around for anyone who would argue. "I'll walk with you." Miranda offered. Katie nodded and felt a surge of sisterly affection for Miranda, she didn't want to ride in _that horrid red thing_ again. "Wait." She said suddenly. "Travis and Connor should lead the attack and Travis, after this is over; I'm sorry." "What do you mean?" Travis asked, almost frantic. Katie closed her eyes. "I'm joining the Hunters of Artemis."


	18. Long Day

**Enjoy!**

Reyna had gone out to collect firewood after Octavian kept on pestering her to do so, but why? She had no idea. Eventually, she gave in; better collect firewood than be bothered by him a second longer.

It had taken her around thirty minutes to fill up both red wagons will dry wood. (Yes, the all mighty Romans used little red wagons- Problem?) And by the time she got back, she was in a pretty bad mood. It was about 3:00am in the afternoon, and what she wanted more than anything else was a nice, long, restful nap. Octavian wanted to attack around this time, and Reyna had held it off. She put down the wagon handles and rubbed her temples are a second or two. This was going to be so much fun... (Note the sarcasm)

Reyna stepped into the Roman Camp and immediately felt woozy. There. Were. Vines. Everywhere. What in the world had happened? Reyna made her way to the center where Octavian was snoring like a baby (She would have used it for blackmail if she wasn't a praetor) and held a goblet to his chest, like a teddy bear.

Reyna almost burst out laughing in spite of herself, but controlled herself quickly, what had happened? Who could she trust to tell her the truth? She went over a checklist in her head, Gwen, Dakota, Bobby,... Jason. She was startled at herself for even thinking that traitor's name. It was also ironic how all the people she could trust were from the Fifth Cohort, the 'least advance' cohort in the camp. (Octavian's words) "Gwen! Bobby! Dakota!" She called, wondering where they would be. And then she saw them. Well, there were others but they were buried under _vines. _Reyna muttered a curse in Latin. This was going to be an even longer day.

"So let ask this question again- What happened?" Reyna almost snarled, her eyes narrowed and her body tense. The boy in front of her flinched.

"Nothing! They just..."

"Ten seconds before I load you into a cannonball and shoot you back to New Rome where my hounds will rip you to pieces."

The boy gulped, and fidgeted, and wiggled for the passing five seconds.

"Five. Four. Three. Two. O- "

"Octavian was wiping one of the Greek prisoner's mind!" The boy burst, he obviously broke under the pressure.

"I'll give you three seconds to explain." So the boy did, how the prisoner screamed 'Assist me!' And turned the Camp into a complete jungle. Reyna was troubled by the news. Once her troops recovered, she would have to launch and attack. The Greek prisoner may have killed her soldiers with the vines too.

"What's your name?"

"Matthew."

_The jellybean stealer! _Reyna's mind screamed but instead she said "Go fetch the centurions, Gwen, Bobby, and Octavian. We have some... catching up to do. The boy only gulped.

"Yes Praetor." And sped off. Meanwhile, Reyna went out of Tent Ten (Which had been looted of almost all the weapons and the two other red wagons! The treachery!) and into her private tent. She practically collapsed on the bed, her eyes closed. She wouldn't sleep for long; but sleep was sleep. Except that once she laid her head down, a soft voice outside said. "Reyna, we're ready." She was about to snap at the person and tell her to call her 'Praetor Reyna' but then realized it was only Gwen. "I'm coming." Reyna replied, moaning inside.

"Therefore, in conclusion; Octavian is stripped of his augur duties permanently and will have stable duties and cleaning duties for the next two years. All in favor?" Octavian tried to splutter something, his face as red as Dakota's kool-aide but before he could, the majority raised their hand. Octavian looked around in shock. "B-But..." He stuttered. "I'll see you outside my tent, Octavian, after the meeting in over, you are dismissed." Octavian sucked in his breath and looked like he was about to curse at Reyna in Latin, but Reyna just nodded to Bobby and he (thankfully) received the message and escorted Octavian out. "I won't forget this!" He called over his shoulder.

"That's what they all say." Reyna mumbled and clamped her hands over her mouth, that was hardly praetor like. Unfortunately it came out a tad bit too loud; and everyone heard her and started to laugh. Now it was Reyna's turn to turn red. "So what's the plan for attack?" A person from the third cohort asked. Reyna's mind raced a mile a minute. "We should attack in about half an hour." Reyna decided. "If all of you approve, we should carry out the same plan as last time. Get Bob, the unicorn and heal as many as you can before that time, the Greeks won't expect another attack. All in favor?" Practically everyone raised their hand. "Then the plan will be carried out, meeting dismissed!" Reyna called and trudged back to her tent in a better mood than she was in before. Then, she realized a skinny figure was standing at the flap of her tent looking _very_ angry.

_Oh boy_. Reyna groaned to herself.

**So... I'm only a few reviews/comments from 50. (Like 1-3 comments) Please review! Also, next chapter is Reyna's POV and will be the second attack on CHB. Thanks!**


	19. Peanut Butter

(Me No Own- You No Sue)

Reyna was seriously thinking about making a secret service that would tell the praetors everything. Oh, she didn't know- Perhaps the fact that the Daughter of Zeus could redirect the lightning charge caused by the Legion Standard! Unfortunately, Reyna did not get that fact until it actually happened, so if onlookers thought she was pleased to discover this ittsie-bittsie little piece of information they were highly mistaken. She circled around the Greek camp of Scipio, examining their formation. "Dakota, move your cohort more to the right!" She yelled in Latin, to yell in English would be highly unintelligent.

Dakota yelled back in Latin, and moved the Fifth Cohort more to the right. It gave Reyna some relief that he was actually listening and responding after the high amount of Kool-Aide he had an hour before to celebrate the Non-Augur-Position Octavian was in; and to be honest, Reyna couldn't really blame him. She looked at the Greeks and gave almost a smirk, but recollected herself. She was higher than that and mightier than that, she wouldn't underestimate the enemy before the real battle started.

A Greek sentry finally spotted them and blew a horn of some kind- It almost sounded like a Conch Shell. Whatever it was, Greek demigods had came pouring out of the cabins. It had taken them a few minutes to get situated, and all during that time Reyna had led the legion on a big-scale attack with the hundred and fifty people they had left. There wasn't going to be any trickery or what-not for this plan, this plan was simply to overpower and wipe out. Reyna looked down, suspecting to see cowering Greeks, and preparing to like what she saw.

This was one of the times Reyna had let her guard down and it was also the worst time. The Greeks were attacking back; and they seemed even worst than last time, like they were fighting for their lives (Which they were) and had gotten a little...crazy.

"Oh my-" A battle cry cut her off. "Peanut Butter?" This was all to weird. "Why in the world is a Cyclops fighting for them with a battle cry of 'Peanut Butter?'" Reyna wondering, talking to herself, enjoying the fact that Octavian wasn't here to scold her. The Romans seemed to have the same confusion too, it wasn't like they charged into battle with a battle cry that involved food. No, they yelled something honorable and 'peanut butter' wasn't exactly on the top 'Battle Cry' List. The distraction was just what the Greeks needed as they finished dividing into ten different groups with about ten to twenty people each. Reyna watched, almost curiously. What were they going to do? Then, the farthest left group started to sing.

It wasn't anything like. 'You will all die while we stretch our vocal chords and siiiiiiing!' No, it was more like a hymn, to someone. Then, Reyna caught a word a tiny, tiny word and understood almost immediately.

"Attack!" She screamed, this time in English, not caring who heard her.

They attacked too late. The Apollo Cabin (She was sure of it now) finished their hymn and a blinding light filled Reyna's eyes. Judging from the way cries of Roman Soldiers wailed about 'Not seeing.' She assumed it happened to them too, but not even the light was more terrible than the noise. It sounded like someone had taken a guitar and had put it on mega blast. However, not even 'mega blast' could describe it. Forget mega blast, this was sonic blast, and it made Reyna feel like her ear buds were going to break. Scipio hadn't been effected by the light, Reyna could tell by the way he hadn't panicked when she was blinded. However, Scipio wasn't immune to the sonic blast and he went into a panic, throwing Reyna off.

The last thought Reyna had was wondering if she would hear her body break.

* * *

"Reyna!" She knew that voice, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Reyna!" The voice said more urgently.

_I just want to rest!_ She almost screamed; but then remembered who she was, what she was, and where she was. Her hands automatically tried to rub her eyes but they felt like bricks.

"Did her hand just move?" Someone asked.

A new, feminine, voice joined in the conversation.

"Yes Dakota, what else?"

There was a pause and finally that other voice spoke again.

"Sorry 'Kota. Just..."

"I know. It's been stressful. I should go back to the front line."

"No! You'll be hurt like she was. I can't believe Harris wants to put you an eagle."

"What do you mean? I'm a ground solider, meaning I don't fight on foot incase Kool-Aide has gotten to _your _head."

Reyna heard the faint sound of head swishing and she assumed the girl was shaking her head.

"Higher ranks are being assigned to eagles. Something about better range with bow and arrows and all."

"Have you _seen_ me shoot?"

"Yes, that's why I don't want you to fight."

"So you _do_ care."

The girl gave a faint laugh.

"Maybe. Maybe not. I don't want you to hurt Percy's friends too. I mean, Reyna told me that the Greeks claim an eidolon processed that boy."

There was a pause.

"What do you think?" The boy said finally.

"I think the Greeks are telling the truth. They don't strike me as the despicable ones, unlike a former augur and pr-"

"Praetor?"

"Maybe."

That's when Reyna's blood froze, flashes of memories came back to her. The two people talking were Dakota and Gwen, but she thought they were her _friends. Why?-_

"You mean Jason don't you?" Dakota's voice cut into Reyna's thoughts.

"Yes. He left Reyna to fend for herself, not literally of course. She perfectly capable. But... When he comes back, the first real words he speaks to her are about his new girlfriend ."

"Harsh."

"Isn't it? I-"

"Gwendolyn!" Someone yelled her name in the distance. _Harris? _Reyna thought groggily.

"I have to go 'Kota."

"But-"

"But nothing, I have to fight for New Rome... again."

"I wish you could be back at college."

"I do too, if I make it out I-"

"You will make it out! Look, Gwen, I couldn't-"

"Gwendolyn!" Harris was sounding more impatient.

"I have to go, I don't want to get thrown into a bag of weasels."

"Be safe."

"I'll try. Dakota..." Gwen trailed off.

"Yes?"

"Don't get stabbed with a knife."

"I'll..I'll try not to."

"Good."

It seemed to Reyna that Gwen rustled around the tent a bit more before leaving.

"Oh my-" Dakota started.

"Dakota?" Reyna said, finally decided that now would be a good time to speak.

"Yes? Oh goodness; Reyna are you all right?"

"I'm perfectly fine."

Reyna opened her eyes to see Dakota staring down at her.

"Whats my condition?"

"You'll be fine in about a hour. That was a nasty fall, I mean, you were really, really close to dying. Nectar and Ambrosia works wonders."

"Oh."

Dakota rushed on, seeing her expression.

"By some miracle you half rolled, half hit the ground when you landed. If you didn't..." He trailed off, leaving Reyna to imagine that _happy _thought.

Reyna studied Dakota and realized that his face was fire-truck red. It was slowly fading but Reyna was pretty sure he was blushing like mad before she opened her eyes.

"Gwen kiss you?" She asked, jokingly. Apparantly, she hit close to home. Dakota's eyes widened. "N...no! Of course not!"

"Liar. Are you begging for weasels?" Reyna asked, her eyebrows almost disappearing in her hair.

"Of course not, Praetor Reyna!"

Reyna turned so he wouldn't see his smile. "Did we win?" Dakota hesitated.

"Well?" Reyna prompted.

Dakota sighed. "The battle is still goin' on. I was about to tell you that I'm going to leave soon so that I can get on an eagle; Harris-"

"Centurion Harris." Reyna corrected mildly. "Let me guess, he told you to go ride on an eagle so you would get a better range with a bow and arrow. Now... If he's seen you shoot is beyond me."

Dakota's eyes widened. "How much of our conversation did you hear?"

"Enough. I also assume that the Senate voted on it when I was out?"

Dakota shook his head. "No, it was sort of like 'Here's an idea, we're going to use it!' Type of thing."

"I see."

"Do you need me to do anything for you?" Dakota asked, but the words were half-hearted. Reyna wouldn't request anything, she would tell him to go help the others.

"No."

"Oh... Then I'll be leaving. See you in a while Reyna."

"That won't be necessary, the goodbye part I mean." Reyna cursed herself, it sounded _so_ much better in her head.

Dakota caught on...

"Oh no-" He started.

"I'll be coming with you."

**Please read! You will be rewarded with a House of Hades Sneak Peak!**

**So, when Reyna is appreciating the fact that Octavian isn't there to scold her for talking to herself; that is a reference from Monster.**

**I also ship Gwota (Just came up with Gwota as a random shipping name)**

**1,534 words all together (Just the story, minus the author's note) I know, that's pretty short but I have a HUGE case of writer's block and I really didn't know what to do with this chapter. It ended up pretty okay, to be honest. Anyways, Amyrose99 requested more Apollo children so here you go! They'll be more of them in the later Greek Chapters. Just to let you know, there's three parts to this battle. This is one of the parts. I'm really sorry I haven't posted in like a month and I apologize to EVERYONE! I mean, I basically did my pet peeve.(Having a story and not updating it in forever) Sorry. I just got back from my summer trip, so I will update sooner. Also, I would appreciate it if you read and reviewed my others stories. :D**

** s/9581856/1/Praetor-Problems**

** s/9416930/1/The-Next-Generation-The-Sky-is-the-Lim it**

** s/9477815/1/The-Trident-Thief**

** s/9477148/1/Monster**

** s/9513815/1/For-Silena**

** s/9355296/1/Fanficiton-and-Letters-from-Not-So-Hap py-Demigods**

**Could we try to get eight reviews for each chapter? Please? I mean, it would be awesome it I got 100+ reviews for this story( I have about 10 more chapters to go, so please hang in there!) Reviews aren't hard at all, go down to the box, type a few words, and then click submit. Done!**

**Anyways, I'll be busy updating my other stories, like I promised you (I said if I got 50 reviews I would update all unfinished stories.) And I'm publishing a new story called Shipping Week 2013! I'm doing all the ships, even the ones I missed. So, I know I've bored you with this super long author's note but I'm about done.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers! I read every single review, good or bad. If you have a suggestion, go on a review! I'm always open to requests for characters and I do take/appreciate constructive criticism. I mean, if someone doesn't tell you what you can do you approve- How do you improve?**

**If you've read this thank you so much for your patience! And without further ado, I present to you- The House of Hades!**

** /Files/Documents/HouseofHades_chapter% **


End file.
